Calling
by girl-with-the-feather-pen
Summary: Leo works at a call centre and when he is intrigued by a voice on the end of the phone he makes a vow to help this person in any way possible. fortunately for him the boy is everywhere! Eventual valdangelo/leico. boyXboy don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Call centre 3:15 AM

Leo was taking the late shift; the office around him was almost empty. A few workers slumped across their desks. Leo himself was creating a cart out of pens, rubber bands and old sheets when the phone rang. '_Hello, People for People how can I help you?_' he chirped down the phone. The person at the other end of the phone sniffed. '**My sister said I had to talk to you.**'

'_Go on then mate…'_

'**And there is no one else listening?**'

'_No'_

'**I'm scared.**'

'_Of what?'_

'**Myself**' and the phone clicked dead. Leo sat there, confused for a time after the phone had been clicked off. How could someone be afraid of themselves? Unless they were cutting. Leo had an obligation to write out a form for the police if that was the case but he wanted to wait till he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

As it happened Leo was the only one in their tiny office the next night, some students had come in to volunteer but had fallen asleep. So, Leo unplugged their computers. He could sense it would be a quiet night. It was a Friday; most people were out with their payday cheques drinking their problems away.

It gave him time to think. He thought about the lonely boy, the scared boy from yesterday. The boy couldn't have been much older than him but he didn't sound like a child. Maybe he just needed cheering up. Leo grinned when he thought of all the jokes he could tell.

Just then his headphones buzzed into life, making him jump. He promptly fell off his chair and landed with a thud on the floor. 'Oh are you alright' came a female voice from down the phone. '_Yeah, yeah'_ said Leo absentmindedly, trying to detangle himself from the wires. 'My brother rang you yesterday, I don't know if you're the same person but please, please get him to talk!' straightening up in his chair Leo grinned _'well I did speak to a guy yesterday who said he was told to call by his sister.' _Leo heard a sigh from the end of the phone and then the static as the phone was passed from one hand to another.** 'I'm not talking to you' **growled the boy, his voice no longer scared but dripping with poison.

**XxX**

**an: yay! lets introduce hazel!**


	3. note for you

**hey guys, sorry for not updating. I was in France and there was no internet (sad face)**. **No worries though! I promise to put up 2 more chaptwers by this time next week, heck, I might even do one tomorrow.**

**so yeah, sorry...**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico kicked his bike in frustration. What a time to break down!. Whipping off his black gloves he gracefully (or as graceful as you can get in black motorbike gear) sunk to the curb in defeat, no amount of kicking was going to get this thing restarted. Scanning around for any signs of life he was surprised to find the wall he was leaning against was ...well... a wall. That meant it was a building, maybe someone was inside! Quickly he scrambled up and padded silently round the corner.

Slinking out from the black shadows in the doorway Nico could see he was in a warm, bright workshop. As he stepped forwards his foot hit one of the many nuts and bolts strewn everywhere. It rattled off under a desk. Tracing the edge of it upwards he lifted his head to see a boy flopped across the it. The boy was gently snoring, quiet little puffs of air that made the papers underneath him rustle and a golden brown lock of hair bounce around on his forehead. But Nico had no time for this, setting his face in a steely gaze he rapped sharply on the desk. '_who, what, when, where, why!' _The boy yelped, waking with a start. '**my bike needs repairing could you help?' **Nico asked. '_hmm? yeah sure.' _The boy grinned, jumping up, '_Show me to the bike, Darth Vader.' _Nico folded his arms, the leather creaking, and followed him out. He was sure he had heard that voice before...


End file.
